


You Couldn't Believe

by Thegeekinpink



Category: Panic! at the Disco, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Brendon Urie, Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Fame, Friends to Lovers, Friendzone, Hollywood, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegeekinpink/pseuds/Thegeekinpink
Summary: Brendon and you have been best friends for as long as you can remember. You have been through thick and thin and finally he's gotten his big break in Hollywood. He is now one of the "it" faces of the next-generation in Hollywood . You are by his side along for the ride of a lifetime. There's just one problem you've been in love with him forever





	1. The Overture

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago after I had a really vivid dream. I have no idea where it is headed but I'm thinking somewhere smutty.

Brendon and you have been best friends for as long as you can remember. You have been through thick and thin and finally he's gotten his big break in Hollywood. He is now one of the "it" faces of the next-generation in Hollywood . You are by his side along for the ride of a lifetime. There's just one problem you've been in love with him forever.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You are at yet another photo shoot. This time he is going to model the line for a prominent artist who is branching out to clothing. The photo shoot theme is color splatter so he is only wearing boxer briefs and a lab coat as he get pelted with balloons filled with paint. There are a bunch of people running around making sure everything is perfect. Including the artists wife, she is a beautiful petite woman of Asian decent wearing a blood red cheongsam dress. She has an extremely thick French accent and is staring him down like some kind of conquest. You brush it off and try to make small talk with her using some of the rudimentary French, you had learned in college. The exchange does not go well, and by the end of the shoot she has moved to the opposite side of the room. It doesn't really bug you since Brendon had started you quickly realized people are assholes. You just have a blast laughing while your adorable best friend laughs and smiles while getting Jackson Pollok'ed. When the photographer calls a wrap on the shoot Brendon is covered in all the colors of the rainbow. He gives you a big goofy smile as he is escorted off the set to get cleaned up. 30 minutes later he comes back wearing skinny black jeans a white t shirt and the splattered lab coat from the shoot. The artist tells him he can take off the coat and he jokes back saying why would I it's a (artists name) original, the whole set laughs. He has always been so great with people. They take a few more promo shots of the 2 of them signing some of the shirts that will be auctioned off for charity; you were so pleased that they were using your idea. The artist come over to you after the pictures are finished and thanks you for your suggestions and asked specifics on the charity the funds would be helping. Behind him you see Brendon and the artists wife leave towards the dressing rooms. You feel a slight uneasiness about the image but you decide to finish the conversation with the artist before excusing yourself to got look for Brendon. You check in the dressing rooms and find no one in sight you move down the long hallway lined with doors all housing different prop set ups inside you walk until you hear a clattering echo through the hall. You turn towards the noise and look in the seen before you will forever be seared into your mind a pair of red heels are strewn on the floor in front of what looks like a ornate wooden bar out of the turn of the century. on top of the bar she sat skirt hiked up past her thighs his hands grabbing at her ass pulling her towards him. He sucked on her jaw and throat with a hunger that rivaled a starving man. Your not sure exactly what noise you made exactly but his eyes shot up and the animal he had been moments ago almost instantly turned back into your Brendon, but it was to late. You turned on your heals and left the room. You must have been running because everything was flying by you but you couldn't really focus on one thing. You pretty relieved your feet seemed to be on auto pilot because you had no clue where you were exactly you had your phone in your pocket but that was it. In the distance of your mind you thought you heard your name being called but you couldn't stop the auto pilot had a destination and you were along for the ride you must have left the building a couple mins ago because you didn't recognize anything. It wasn't til you passed a group of men that you stopped moving. One of the taller men in the group chanted from across the street " come give daddy a kiss sweet thing" you stared at him for a moment before the auto pilot reengaged and you were headed straight towards the men. When you stood right in front of the man he looked a little taken a back apparently his version of flattery didn't often lead to this result. You looked up at him " So you want me do you ?" stating not really sure where you were going with this. He looked up at the me around him and who were laughing at the situation. He looked back at you " Yes mam" he slightly stuttered he shifted slightly in a attempt to regain some composure. You roughly grabbed the front of his shirt as you muttered " well alright then" then you brought your mouth to his. His body was rigid and his mouth was tightly pursed, you honestly didn't care one way or another your body was running on an adrenaline reserve you didn't know you had. Just as quickly as the kiss had started you were being pulled backward by a hand on your shoulder. It was Brendon he looked flushed and there was fear and something else in his eyes you couldn't place. "What the hell Liz" he screamed at you, you took a breath and turned back to the men who looked about as confused as you actually felt. "Thanks for a great time" you said looking at the man who still had his lips pursed shut. Before turning back down the road the way you came. As you practically ran away from Brendon you could feel your auto pilot slipping away from you. Your breath started to hitch you ducked into a alley hoping maybe he hadn't seen where you went but seconds later or maybe it was minutes he was in front you asking you question after question not waiting for a response " Are you okay? Hey look at me ! Please Elizabeth say something . You look up finally staring into his brown eyes and mumble "You never call me Elizabeth". And that was it the last bit of adrenaline you had left that was holding the emotions at bay coming out all at once. and because you couldn't say it all at once you just cried.


	2. Desert Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the beginning

How the hell had we gotten to this point. 

It literally felt like yesterday we were working at that crappy smoothie shop singing for tips, well he was singing I was trying to harmonize and failing at it. Those cold desert nights in Las Vegas driving out til the strip was just a dim glow and the stars shined bright. Sharing your dreams your plans for the future. You never really had a plan it may sound sad but you kind of banked on his dreams coming true, that's all that mattered. You think it was after one of those long nights you realized the love you had for Brendon had changed. He wasn't just your dorky best friend you had teased and laughed with, he was now the guy who made you blush just by holding your hand . Luckily he was blissfully unaware because until you saw a sign he felt even close to the same way there wasn't a chance you were destroying what you had. Luck would grace us both in the form of Panic! at the Disco, because with the whirl wind that was the beginning of there career there wasn't a whole lot of time to dwell on your feelings. You were so happy that the other guys didn't mind you hanging around. You think it was mostly because you cooked and helped locate things they assumed were "gone forever", because of the disaster zone that was there tiny apartment. They all lived together it just made sense, with the constant practices and late nights at all the different venues. After everything went down with Brendon and his parents he had been couch surfing. Usually taking residence on you bedrooms futon. One night after watching Top Secret for the 100th time, you had asked him how he was doing with everything he took a deep breath and looked out the window. When he looked back at you he said he wasn't mad he really understood them suggesting he find somewhere else to live, he just missed his family. You didn't bring it up again after that night, you knew he would talk to you when he was ready. Once the other boys had saved up enough from gigs they got the Panic! room as you had affectionately dubbed it. After a particularly long night you told the guys you didn't think you could drive all the way back home without falling asleep at the wheel. As you all finished loading the gear into Ryan's crappy ArrowStar Van Brendon suggested you just crash with them and you were so exhausted you didn't think twice and agreed. You climbed into the back seat with Brendon following closely behind you. He sat next to you and you quickly realized how cold the night had gotten now that you werent in the club. He was looking forward but he must have seen you shiver because he puts his arm around you and you layed your head on his shoulder. He was so hot; no literally all that jumping around must have raised his core temperature, he felt so nice against your chilled skin you nuzzled into him a bit more. You were so relaxed and tired you didn't mean to let out the small moan that escaped your lips. As it did you felt his whole body stiffen underneath me. Omg wtf is wrong with me you thought you go to sit up and move away so he doesn't feel awkward but his hand stops you. You turn to look up at him and what a fucking huge mistake that is. He is looking down at me his plump lips parted his sweaty hair clinging to his forehead and his eyes look at you like no one had ever done before. Well good luck repressing those feelings now you thought. He brought his hand up and touched the side of your face, you saw his tongue gently wet his lips and then Ryan yanks open the door and jumps in and says who's ready for a some pizza. As Spence and John climb in the car Brendons hand falls from your face and you turn your head forward but dont pull away and his arm doesn't leave me until you drift off to sleep. When you wake up you are back at the apartment with the smell of pizza in the air you move and realize your head is now in Brendons lap with his arm still resting on around you.


End file.
